


we won't get very far

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Forever Evil (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Earth-3, F/M, Gang Bang, Harold as a Party Favor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Shibari, Spitroasting, crime syndicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day twenty-three.They finally found a use for him that fit their needs.





	we won't get very far

**Author's Note:**

> The orgy fic that I needed and probably no one else did. 
> 
> Title is from a very aptly named "No No No" by Beiruit.
> 
> Enjoy!

The rope they had used to tie him up was rough, something that was definitely purposeful. He could picture them all testing ropes to figure out which would bite into his skin, which would draw blood from the friction and leave burns on his skin.

They had picked correctly, a thin line of blood already dripping down the raw skin of his wrists. It dribbled down onto his back, hot and not cooling on his feverish, flushed skin, pooling until it broke away to drip down onto the table under him.

Harold’s wrists were tied up at an awkward angle, Owlman had tied him up and clearly had practice with bondage. The loops of rough rope around his wrists and chest were almost pretty even as they cut into him. When he had whined about it, Owlman looked into his eyes and said that they would use razor wire next time if he didn’t stop his crying, so he shut up and let it happen.

There was a time where Harold was allowed to attend the parties as a guest, if not a widely disliked one, but those days were over after they had figured out that he had a better use. Not a teammate anymore, at least not one behind closed doors, and Volthoom just let it happen. Volthoom seemed to prefer him getting used like a toy by the Syndicate, like it was something that amused him.

But if Harold started to think about that for too long, he’d start panicking and he needed to stay calm. Especially as discussion around him started to die down, as the drinks started flowing more and more, and he knew it was coming to be time for them to use him.

Like he was a party favor, maybe he was a party favor, and the thought had tears welling up in his eyes, staring up at Ultraman with dull, tear soaked brown eyes. If he was begging, he was begging the wrong person. Harold turned his eyes to Deathstorm behind Ultraman, but Deathstorm sent him a smirk and approached.

“Don’t worry, Power Ring, this is what you’re good for. Now open wide for Ultraman.” Deathstorm said, and Harold couldn’t argue.

It would hurt if he argued, so he opened his mouth as wide as it could go to prepare himself to take Ultraman’s cock.

Ultraman was as huge as he was terrifying, forcing Harold’s jaw open wider as he slid his cock in deeper and deeper, deeper than he thought was possible. Harold gagged on the cock down his throat, fighting to stay calm when the panic was already rising up, fighting hard against the bondage.

He would later find out that Owlman was adept at something called Shibari bondage, but that wasn’t important. The only thing that was important as the feeling of the rough rope cutting into his skin and drawing more blood, and the feeling of Ultraman’s cock sliding deep down his throat.

Someone stepped up behind him, gripping and pulling at his ass. It had to be Owlman from the feeling of the all-too-familiar gloves on his bare skin and the scent of cigarette smoke wafting up, plus the way Ultraman thrust harder into his throat. Harold trembled, Deathstorm had prepped him earlier in the night while in the middle of conversation with Johnny Quick and Atomica, but it wasn’t enough, it would never be enough. Not when they wanted it to hurt.

Owlman paid no mind to the way he gurgled and whimpered through Ultraman’s cock, thrusting into him in one push of his hips, moving in until he bottomed out inside of Harold.

Harold felt impossibly tiny, sandwiched between two giants like Ultraman and Owlman. He chanced a glance up at Ultraman and saw that he only seemed to have eyes for Owlman, glaring at him over Harold’s body. He was a tool for them to use, to get out their frustrations at each other. And use him they did, each brutal thrust Owlman gave pushing him harder onto Ultraman’s cock.

If he could speak, if he had a bigger deathwish than he already did, he would comment that they were using him because they wanted to fuck each other. But death scared him and the only sounds that could come out his throat were whimpered gags and muffled sobs, so he made those instead of speaking. When they came, they came at the same time, filling him up from both ends as he could only take it.

It seemed as if the night had moved on to the portion where they used him, drunk enough to want to touch him. Harold was flipped over onto his back, staring up at Atomica and Johnny Quick.

They were predictable, Johnny sliding into his ass while Atomica straddled his face and rode his tongue. They mostly had eyes for each other, deliriously Harold realized that it was much the same as Ultraman and Owlman. He tried to keep up with eating Atomica’s cunt but soon decided it was easier to just keep his tongue out and let her take what she wanted, whining as Johnny slammed into him almost fast enough to tear through him. Owlman’s cum made the slide easier though and he soon found himself writhing and gasping into Atomica’s pussy.

Johnny was a quick shot though, slamming home once more and filling him up yet again. He wasn’t sure if Atomica came because she was soon launching herself off at Johnny, into his arms so they could have each other after using him as a starter. 

Superwoman used him alone, grinding down on his face with two fingers up in his ass, pointedly refusing to go anywhere near his cock. Even as she pressed mercilessly against his prostate, he knew he’d be punished if he came. He mumbled thanks into her cunt because it was a blessing to be used by a Goddess like Superwoman, or so he was told. Maybe he was starting to believe it, especially as she quivered above him, crying out softly as she came. Her taste was something he found himself enjoying, licking it up greedily. When she pulled off of him, she ruffled his hair and called him darling, something that made his heart flutter in his chest.

After use by various returning people, the night started to wind down, people passing out at tables or leaving together. It was then and only then that Deathstorm came up, positioning himself behind Harold.

He was rough, just as rough as the others, and his fingers burned into his skin just like Owlman’s cigarettes had. But, at the end, he pushed Harold down and let him grind up against the table. He didn’t chastise him when he came with a low, pathetic keen, sobs wracking his body.

Harold realized, as Deathstorm stroked over his face and cooed at him, that it was the little mercies that hurt the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
> [ Fic blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
